csipresidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff Teague
Jeffrey Demarco Teague (born June 10, 1988) is an American professional basketball player for the Atlanta Hawks of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He was drafted with the 19th overall pick in the 2009 NBA draft by the Atlanta Hawks, played seven seasons with Hawks, before being traded to the Pacers in 2016. After 3½ seasons with the Pacers, Teague was traded back to the Hawks and is a two-time All-Star. Teague played college basketball for the North Carolina Tar Heels where he was named ACC Freshman of the Year. During his sophomore year, he was first team All-American and the Consensus National Player of the Year. Teague also led the Tar Heels to a National Championship and was named Most Outstanding Player of the NCAA tournament. High school career Teague was born to Shawn Teague and Lena Parker. His father played college basketball at Missouri and Boston University. Teague attended Martin Luther King High School, where he held a 4.1 grade-point average. During his junior year, he averaged 31.2 points, 8.2 assists and 3.2 steals. In his senior year, he averaged 32.5 points, 5.6 rebounds and 10.0 assists. Teague was subsequently named Gatorade National Player of the Year both years, in addition to earning Gatorade High School Athlete of the Year in 2007.He was also two-time Illinois Mr. Basketball. His 3,035 career points, the fourth-highest boys' scoring total in Illinois history. Considered a four-star recruit by Rivals.com, Teague was ranked among the top 10 players in the national high school class of 2007 by Rivals.com, Scout.com and ESPN. He was a two- time Illinois High School Association (IHSA) Class AA state champion, three-time Illinois Mr. Basketball, and three-time Illinois Boys Basketball Gatorade Player of the Year. He played in the 2007 McDonald's All-American Boys Game, 2007 Jordan Brand Classic and the 2007 Nike Hoop Summit. He won the skills competition at the 2007 McDonald's All-American Game and posted the only double-double in the 2007 Jordan Brand Classic. College career Freshmen season Teague played college basketball for University of North Carolina. As a freshman in 2007–08, Teague was just the second freshman in North Carolina history to record 400 points and 200 assists in the same season. He set school freshman records for three-point percentage, free throw percentage, assists, and steals. Teague guided North Carolina to the regular season ACC conference championship, the conference tournament championship, and a No. 1 seed in the 2008 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament. Teague helped the Tar Heels to the Final Four of the tournament, where they lost to the Kansas Jayhawks. Following the season, Teague was a unanimous 2008 NCAA Men's Basketball All-American second-team selection by The Sporting News, USBWA, National Association of Basketball Coaches, and Associated Press. Additionally, he was also voted ACC Freshman of the Year and was named first-team All-ACC. He also received honorable mention for the ACC All-Defensive Team. Sophomore season On April 26, 2009, Teague opted to return to the team for his sophomore year, along with Wayne Ellington, Danny Green and All-American Tyler Hansbrough, who all spurned the NBA draft to return to UNC, leaving the starters for the 2007–08 season intact for the 2008–09 season. Following the end of the regular season, Teague was a consensus first team 2009 NCAA Men's Basketball All-American. He also earned Atlantic Coast Conference Men's Basketball Player of the Year and was a unanimous 2008–09 All-ACC 1st team selection. He also earned almost all the possible National Player of the Year awards (Wooden, AP, NABC, Naismith, Robertson and Sports Illustrated) as well as the Bob Cousy Award. As a sophomore, he led the ACC in assists and set the North Carolina single-season assists record. During the 2009 NCAA championship game, he earned NCAA Basketball Tournament Most Outstanding Player by scoring 23 points with 5 assists in the championship game of the 2009 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament. He also set a record with 8 steals against Michigan State, giving him the most steals of any player in an NCAA championship game and helping lead the Tar Heels to a national title. On April 8, 2009, Teague declared for the NBA draft, forgoing his final two years of college eligibility. Professional career Atlanta Hawks (2009–2016) 2009–10 season Teague was selected with the 19th overall pick by the Atlanta Hawks in the 2009 NBA draft. On July 20, 2009, he signed his rookie scale contract with the Hawks. He averaged 6.2 points, 4.1 assists, 1.9 rebounds, and 1.5 steals on the season. He finished the regular season in style, setting then career-highs in several categories with a 24-point, 15-assist, five-rebound effort against the Cleveland Cavaliers on April 14, hitting 11-of-19 from the field and playing all 48 minutes.As the mid-season approached, his numbers began to increase, which earned him an NBA All-Rookie Second Team selection. He went on to play sparingly in the team's playoff run, a run that saw the Hawks lose to the Orlando Magic in the Conference semi-finals. 2010–11 season In 2010–11, the crafty second-year guard averaged 10.0 points, 4.4 assists and 2.5 rebounds in 19.9 minutes (.438 FG%, .375 3FG%, .864 FT%). He tallied double-double multiple times, including three 20-point efforts. He led the team in steals four times and scoring on three occasions. On March 12, 2011, he tied his career-high of 24 points in a 91–82 win over the Portland Trail Blazers. During the Hawks' 2011 first round playoff match-up with the Orlando Magic, Teague played under 10 minutes in just two games, as the Hawks won 4–2. He was moved into the starting spot for the team's second round match-up with the Chicago Bulls following an injury to starter Kirk Hinrich. Teague started all six games against the Bulls, a series the Hawks lost 4–2. Teague averaged 14.8 points and 6.5 assists in 38.1 minutes in his six playoff starts, well above his regular season averages. 2011–12 season Teague was one of the league's most improved players in 2011–12, starting all 66 games, averaging 12.6 points, 6.5 assists, 2.4 rebounds and 1.6 steals in 33.1 minutes (.476 FG%, .342 3FG%, .881 FT%). He ranked eighth in the NBA in steals (106), 10th in steals per game, 20th in steal-to-turnover ratio (0.79), 9th in assists (426), 13th in assists per game, and 40th in FG%. He had 10 20-point efforts and 11 double-doubles during the regular season, in addition to four double-digit scoring games during the Hawks' 4–2 first round playoff loss to the Boston Celtics. 2012–13 season In 2012–13, Teague recorded career-highs of 14.6 points and 7.2 assists, along with 2.3 rebounds and 1.5 steals in 32.9 minutes (.451 FG%, .359 3FG%, .881 FT%), appearing in a team-high 80 games (78 starts). He recorded ten 20-point/10-assist games in 2012–13, the third highest total in a single season in franchise history (Pete Maravich – 12 in 1972–73, and Eddie Johnson – 11 in 1984–85). On January 16, 2013, he scored a career-high 28 points in a 109–95 win over the Brooklyn Nets. Teague later participated in the Taco Bell Skills Challenge during NBA All-Star Weekend. The Hawks were once again knocked out in the first round of the playoffs, losing 4–2 to the Indiana Pacers. 2013–14 season On July 10, 2013, Teague was extended a four-year, $32 million offer sheet by the Milwaukee Bucks; however, three days later, the Hawks matched the offer. On December 26, 2013, he scored a career-high 34 points in a 127–125 double overtime win over the Cleveland Cavaliers. On March 18, 2014, he tied that mark with 34 points in a 118–113 overtime win over the Toronto Raptors. On April 14, he was named Eastern Conference Player of the Week for games played Monday, April 7, through Sunday, April 13. He earned his first Player of the Week honor after averaging 20.3 points, 9.8 assists, 2.0 rebounds and 1.8 steals in 33.8 minutes per game (.509 FG%, .917 FT%) in four games, in a week that the Hawks went 3–1. The Hawks finished the 2013–14 season as the eighth seed in the East, eventually losing in the first round of the playoffs to the Indiana Pacers in seven games. Teague scored in double-figures in all seven games, including three 20-point nights, and had one double-double. He scored a playoff career-high 29 points on May 1, and notched his first career postseason double-double with 22 points and playoff career-high 10 assists on April 24. 2014–15 season On January 29, 2015, Teague earned his first All-Star selection as a reserve for the Eastern Conference in the 2015 NBA All-Star Game. Teague went on to lead the Hawks to a first place finish in the East. In the first round against the eighth-seeded Brooklyn Nets, Teague averaged 14.2 points and 7.8 assists per game. In Game 6, Teague tallied 13 assists without a single point, helping the Hawks close out the series with a dominating 114–87 win. In the Conference semi-finals against the Washington Wizards, Teague averaged 16.3 points and 7.0 assists per game. In Game 4, Teague recorded 26 points and 8 assists, scoring 10 points in the fourth quarter and hitting a clutch three-pointer in the final minutes, sealing a 106–101 win over the Wizards and tying the series at 2–2. In Game 6, he recorded 20 points and 7 assists, while assisting DeMarre Carroll on two consecutive possessions in the final minute, giving the Hawks a four-point lead. They went on to win 94–91 after a potential tying three-pointer by Paul Pierce was waved off, clinching the series 4–2. They eventually lost to the Cleveland Cavaliers in the Eastern Conference Finals. 2015–16 season Early on in 2015–16, Teague began to compete for minutes with back-up point guard Dennis Schröder as his role started to diminish largely due to Schröder's improved play and Teague's drop off in production. Mid-way through the season, Teague began drawing interest from opposing teams, with the Hawks reportedly talking with other teams about potential trades involving Teague. On February 1, 2016, Teague scored a season-high 32 points and hit a career-high five three-pointers in a 112–97 win over the Dallas Mavericks. Teague helped the Hawks reach the Eastern Conference semi-finals, where they were swept by the Cleveland Cavaliers. Indiana Pacers (2016–2020) On July 7, 2016, Teague was traded to the Indiana Pacers in a three-team deal involving the Hawks and the Utah Jazz. He made his debut for the Pacers in their season opener on October 26, 2016, recording 20 points and eight assists in a 130–121 overtime win over the Dallas Mavericks. On November 9, he scored a season-high 30 points in a 122–115 overtime win over the Philadelphia 76ers. He tied that mark on November 20, recording 30 points, nine assists and six steals in a 115–111 overtime win over theOklahoma City Thunder. On December 30, he recorded a career-high 17 assists in a 111–101 win over the Chicago Bulls. In 2016–17, Teague became the first Pacers player to start 82 games since Mike Dunleavy Jr. On July 10, 2017, Teague signed a three-year, $57 million contract with the Pacers. On December 27, 2017, in a game against the Dallas Mavericks, Teague suffered a Grade 1 MCL sprain in his left knee and was subsequently ruled out for two-to-four weeks. He returned to action on January 10 against the Miami Heat after missing seven games. He played 26 minutes and scored eight points with four rebounds and three assists in a 114–106 lost. Teague missed six games early in the 2018–19 season with a bruised left knee. On December 5, he had a season-high 18 assists in a 121–104 win over the Charlotte Hornets. He missed nine games due to left ankle inflammation between mid-December and early January. The left foot injury kept him out for a further eight games between late January and early February. On March 21, he was ruled out for the rest of the season after reaggravating a left foot injury, originally suffered in December. On April 11th, it was reported that the surgery Teague underwent for his left ankle was a success. Return to Atlanta (2020–present) On January 16, 2020, Teague, along with Treveon Graham, was traded to the Atlanta Hawks in exchange for Allen Crabbe. Career statistics NBA statistics Regular season Playoffs College statistics Personal Life Teague's older brother, Paul, is a Hall of Fame NBA champion and his older sister, Mariah is a supermodel. His younger sister, Leilani, and younger brother, Marquis, share his profession while his younger sisters Kyra and Kara are professional athletes as well and his youngest sister Kayla is an actress-musician. His family has a reality series called The First Family. Teague also has a paternal half-brother and two paternal half-sisters. Teague has two daughters McKenzie and Mercedes with his wife Payton. He is the godchild of President Barack Obama and First Lady Michelle Obama whom he considers his second family. He is personally inspired by the First Family, saying "They both showed me nothing but love and support. They were always there whenever I needed them I love calling them my second parents they are just great people." He is a Christian and attends church every Sunday whenever possible. In one interview, Teague commented, "I am so thankful that my mother raised me to depend on God's guidance and my faith in Him (Jesus), and to always be thankful for what I haved receive." Awards and honors * 2× NBA All-Star (2015, 2017) * All-NBA Second Team (2015) * NBA Eastern Conference Player of the Month (2015) * ESPY Award for Best Male College Athlete (2009) * ESPY Award Nominee for Best Championship Performance (2009) * NCAA Champion (2009) * NCAA Final Four Most Outstanding Player (2009) * Naismith College Player of the Year (2009) * NABC Division I Player of the Year (2009) * AP Player of the Year (2009) * Bob Cousy Award (2009) * Oscar Robertson Trophy (2009) * Adolph Rupp Trophy (2009) * John R. Wooden Award (2009) * Consensus All-American First Team (2009) * ACC Player of the Year (2009) * ACC Freshman of the Year (2008) * All-ACC Rookie Team (2008) * All-ACC (3rd team: 2008, 1st team: 2009) * Gatorade Athlete of the Year (2007) * Gatorade National Player of the Year (2006,2007) * Gatorade Illinois State Player of the Year (2007) * Illinois State Player of the Year (2007) * McDonald's All-American (2007) * Illinois Mr. Basketball (2007) * Chicago Sun Times Player of the Year (2007) See also * National Basketball Association portal * 2009 NCAA Men's Basketball All-Americans References # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d Jeff Teague Bio # Jump up^ Jeff Teague – Rivals # Jump up^ Wake Forest Demon Deacons Stats - 2007-08 # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Wake Forest Demon Deacons Stats - 2008-09 # Jump up^ Demon Deacons limit Tar Heels to 35 percent shooting to remain unbeaten # Jump up^ Teague enters draft, won't hire agent # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' ''f # Jump up^ # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ # Jump up^ Pacers Acquire Teague, Young in Trades # Jump up^ # Jump up^ External links * Career statistics and player information from NBA.com, or Basketball-Reference.com * Jeff Teague at wakeforestsports.com * Jeff Teague on Twitter T